Scream My Name
by BritBookWorm
Summary: Annabeth Chase: normal highschool student. Percy Jackson: Teenage Rockstar they both meet in the most unlikely of places will their differences pull them arpart? or just make them stronger AU PERCABETH. HIAUTUS
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Annabeth Chase: normal high school student. Percy Jackson: Teenage Rockstar they both meet in the most unlikely of places, will their different lives pull them apart, or just make them closer?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter One**

Percy's POV

**(Famous By Scouting for Girls)**

_We all want to be famous._

_Be a face on the screen._

_Read our name on the papers._

_Everybody wants to be on TV._

"That was Percy Jackson singing his new hit Famous..."

I sighed and turned the radio off as I climbed out of bed, I don't know why I just hate hearing myself sing.

My name is Percy Jackson International Rockstar. Three years ago on my 14th birthday I was pulled out of school to record my first record, now after 3yrs of touring I'm going back to school.

God help me.

I wandered over to my wardrobe and pulled out dark blue skinny jeans, red checked shirt and black sneakers.

I found my Mom in the kitchen of our four story mansion "Hey Mom" I said as I grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning Percy" She replied "shouldn't you be at school?"

"What? Its only 7:30" I said checking my Rolex

"Percy Its 8:30" Mom chided me

SHIT!

I sprinted out the door, my mom chuckling behind me. I jumped in my red Lamborghini before flooring the pedal.

* * *

I parked my car and grabbed my red backpack and leather jacket before climbing out the car. As I stepped out I felt every single pair of eyes on me.

Embarrassed, I started walking to class whispers followed me as I went by

"Is that Percy Jackson?"

"He's hot"

"He's mine" that one freaked me out I turned to the source of the voice, the girl had fiery red hair and a face full of freckles, she tried to smile sexily but instead looked like a horse whining. I cringed and carried on walking.

I arrived at the office and walked to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson, the new student" I said to the lady at the desk she looked up with wide eyes.

"Uhh... y-yes...m-mister...J-Jackson...h-here...is...y-your t-timetable" she stuttered.

"Thanks" I replied as I tried to pry the timetable out of her hands. As I turned to leave I rammed into someone walking in "Shit! I am so sorry" I apologised as I caught her just as she was about fall flat on the floor. She was GORGEOUS! She looked like the typical California girl with long blond hair and sun kissed skin, the thing that ruined the image were her eyes a beautiful stormy grey.

"Ohm... umm" I said dumbly

"You gonna let me up?" she asked her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yea sure" my eyes widened in shock. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid I loosened my grip and put her back on her feet.

"Sorry 'bout that" I said, rubbing the back of my neck

"Its okay" she reassured me "I'm Annabeth Chase" she introduced herself lifting her hand out for me to shake.

"Percy Jackson" I grinned shaking her hand, her hand was so soft and delicate but her grip was strong and firm.

Annabeth's face dawned with realisation "you're that rockstar" she stated

"Yea" I said, shuffling my feet. Great another bloodthirsty fan. "You a fan?" I asked, praying to god that she wasn't

"I never said that" Annabeth smirked before turning and walking away. I stared at her a smile playing at my lips.

"Hey, wait up" I called, waking up from my trance.

"Yes?"

"I don't know my way around, could you?" I asked nervously.

"Sure" she smiled making my heart flutter, wait flutter? I shook my head and handed her my timetable, Annabeth ran her eyes over the piece of paper.

"You're in luck" Annabeth finally said, handing me my timetable back. "We have all the same classes" she continued.

I sent her my best grin then headed down the hall.

"Percy" Annabeth called. I turned around a grin plastered on my face

"Yes?"

"Class is this way" she smirked pointing in the opposite direction of which I was heading.

"Oh" I answered walking over to her, "smug git" I mumbled as I passed her

"What was that?" Annabeth asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Nothing my ass" Annabeth said falling into step with me

I gave her one of my world famous lopsided grins.

**AN: I hope you like it this is my first Percabeth fic so tell me what you think also I need some song suggestions**

**Review please it will make me so happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews a shout out for **_percy'shellokitty32_** anyway I really need some songs. And no They are not Demigods**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I Pompeychick765 does not own PJO**

**Chapter Two**

Annabeths POV

Beep. Beep. Beep

Uh I rolled over and slammed my alarm clock. Great another day of the hellhole which is school, don't get me wrong I like knowledge, it's just the teachers are old farts and the students are full of sexist pigs, sluts and emos.

In my mind my friends and I are the only sane people in there. Well.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_ my cell shook me out my trance.

"Hello?" I asked the receiver

"Eeeeeeepppppp!" I had to slap my hand over the phone to stop my ear from being permanently damaged.

"Ok Silena calm down" I told my friend.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY TRUE LOVE IS MIGHT BE COMING TO OUR SCHOOL?" Silena shouted. I rolled my eyes great not another Percy Jackson talk; honestly I'm fed up with all the 'sexiest teen' and the 'dream boy of the century' talks and all that crap.

"I don't know let's try, shall we?" I said into the receiver rubbing my forehead.

"What am I gonna wear? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm a freak?" she gasped "what if he likes _Rachel?" _she spitted the last word out with utter contempt.

"For god's sake I'm sure he will like you for who you are, okay?" I reassured her.

"Thanks Annabeth" with that I cut the call.

I wandered over to my dresser, picking up clothes as I went by. 10 minutes later I emerged out of my bedroom in some jeans, a T-shirt and high tops.

I climbed into my car and set off for school.

* * *

20 minutes later I jumped out of my car, walking at a fast pace, eager to meet my friends. There were ten of us me; Thalia my, best friend, she has jet black hair and electric blue eyes. Then there is Grover my other best friend he has curly brown hair and earthy green eyes. Next is Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, she has brown hair and earthy eyes. **(AN: I completely forgot what everyone looks like so bear with me) **Then the Stoll twins the pranksters of the group. (Whatever you do don't leave your pockets unguarded just saying)Next is Silena the fashonista, then Beckendorf he's the mechanic, if anything breaks down he's your man, he also has a huge crush on Silena. Then Katie she loves flowers last but not least Nico Thalia's younger cousin by two years.

"Hey guys" I said as I wandered over.

"Hey Annabeth um you're supposed to go to the office to show the new student around" Grover said. Great fresh meat I thought sarcastically before setting off to the office.

Just as I walked through the door way someone barged into me. I would have fallen flat on my arse if the bloke who knocked into me didn't catch me. I stared up at the boy; let me tell you he was PERFECT! He had shaggy jet black hair that fell over his eyes; you could clearly see his toned muscles and deep tan. But what really got me were his beautiful sea green eyes. "Shit! I am so sorry" He apologised.

Wow even his voice is sexy. Get that out your head Annabeth.

"Ohm...umm" He stuttered. Still holding onto me

"You gonna let me up?" I asked him my eyes twinkling with amusement. He put me on my feet

"Sorry 'bout that" He apologised, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok "I told him "I'm Annabeth Chase" I continued sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Percy Jackson" he grinned, showing of his white teeth, he took my hand.

Shit! He's Percy Jackson. "You're that Rockstar" I stated. _Smooth Annabeth_. _Smooth_.

"Yea" Percy said shuffling his feet. "You a fan?" he asked.

"I never said that" I smirked before turning to walk around. _Nice one! Playing hard to get I like it._

Shut up!

_Don't get your knickers in a twist_

"Hey, wait up" Percy called. I stopped in my tracks

"Yes?"

"I don't know my way around, could you?" he asked nervously

"Sure" I smiled. Percy shook his head then handed me his timetable. I ran my eyes over the piece of paper.

"You're in luck" I said, handing him his time table back. "We've got all the same classes"

He sent me a heart stopping grin before walking in the opposite direction.

"Percy" I called after him.

"Yes?" Percy answered turning around.

"Class is this way" I smirked pointing in the other direction.

"Oh"he answered. "Smug git" He mumbled under his breath as he walked past.

"What was that? I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing" He replied innocently.

"Nothing my ass" I said falling into step with him.

Percy just gave me a lopsided grin in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: don't fear Chapter three is here **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter Three**

Percy's POV

Overall my day has been going quite well. Annabeth has sat next to me in all my classes. The only down side of my day is the fact that _everyone _keeps staring.

_4th period_

"_Annabeth?" I whispered, leaning over to her_ "_why are they staring?"_

_Annabeth looked at me incredulously "you are joking right?"_

"_Yes?" I asked wearily. Annabeth just put her head in her hands._

"_You're a Rockstar" She said it as if it were the easiest thing in the world._

"_You're such a seaweed brain" she mumbled going back to her work_

"_Wait seaweed brain?" I repeated_

"_Yea, 'cos your head is full of seaweed"_

"_Well at least I'm not a wise girl" I countered, mentally patting myself on my back._

"_Wise girl? Is that the best you could do" she smirked_

"_Well it suits you because you're all smart and that"_

_End Flashback_

Now we're walking to the cafeteria, dreading what's about to come. We stepped through the door.

5...4...3...2...1

"OMG! IT'S PERCY JACKSON!" Some random girl screamed. Here we go.

Annabeth ignored the outburst and carried on walking, we stopped at a table with 2 Goth kids, two eco-nuts, a set of twins with a mischievous glint in their eyes and three normal looking people.

"Hey guys this is Per-"

"Percy?" a familiar voice cut of Annabeth.

"Thalia?" I asked scanning for the voice, I settled at the two Goth kids.

"What are you doing here?" I grinned at my cousins.

"We could ask you the same thing" Nico said cutting in on the conversation.

"Wait you know eachover?" Annabeth asked, the rest of the cafeteria where watching in wonder and confusion.

"Only since birth" I replied still grinning.

"What?" Some dude with curly brown hair asked.

"This knucklehead is Nico's and I's cousin" Thalia answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" a pretty girl asked. Not as pretty as Annabeth though.

"Uncle Poseidon doesn't like people knowing" Nico answered.

The rest of lunch passed by in a blur, Nico Thalia and I spent most of it just catching up with each over. I learned the names of everyone. Turns out that the pretty girl at lunch, Silena, is madly in love with me. So here we are the whole table sitting in music class with every single girl staring at me.

"Afternoon class" our music teacher, Miss Clark I think her name is, called walking into the classroom.

"I hear we have a Rockstar in our midst" she said pointing her gaze at me along with the rest of the class.

"Would you mind singing for us dear"

"Not really" I muttered. Grover, Nico and Beckendorf snickered at my comment.

"Don't be shy" she said.

I got up with a sigh and picked up the guitar

"Um... this is a new one" I said sitting at the stool at the front of the class "it's called hey there Delilah"

**(Hey There Delilah by Plain White Ts)**

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

I played the last chord then looked up to see all the girls staring at me sighing.

"That was beautiful" Miss Clark said crying

"Are you ok?" I asked "I didn't mean to make you cry" The girls just sighed even more, One even fainted.

"Just sit down dear"

I nodded and went to sit down next to Annabeth

"That was Amazing" Annabeth whispered to me

"Thanks" I whispered back

"Was that for anyone special?" She asked calmly but I saw something else in her eyes I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Nah" I replied "Why you want me all to yourself?" I asked grinning

"No!" She blushed furiously. I Laughed and looked forward but when she denied it I felt something in my chest.

And I didn't like it.

**AN: I'm sorry about chapter two I know it was Crap I just wanted to get Annabeth down the rest will be in Percy's' POV for now on. If you want Any other POV tell me I might do Annabeth again**

**P.S I need songs please**

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all the song suggestions they really helped. I still need more so you know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Chapter 4**

Percy's POV

"For god's sake Percy" Annabeth said flinging her arms up in exasperation "_Ghandi_ is not a type of cheese!" She continued

"Is too" I countered

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not to infinity"

"Yea... well too infinity and beyond"

"You just quoted Buzz Lightyear" Annabeth shouted incredulously

"It worked didn't it"

Annabeth just scowled in response and we carried on walking. It's now been two weeks since I started going to school and life is good or so I thought...

"Oh Percy!" a shrill voice called

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath just as Rachel came bounding up to us. Let me explain, Rachel is the president of Percy's stalkers she has an annoying high voice, red hair and a face full of freckles.

"I was wandering if you wanted go out some time?" Rachel asked batting her eyelashes.

"Do you have something in your eye" I asked Annabeth snickered next to me. Rachel spun around only just realizing Annabeth was here.

"Oh Hi Annabelle I didn't realise they let tramps here" Rachel sneered.

Annabeth's face went red with anger "Look you bitc-"

"Maybe next time" I said cutting of Annabeth and steering her away from Rachel.

"What did you do that for?" Annabeth asked while trying to pry my hand of her arm.

"Oh I don't know maybe to stop you from being a laughing stock for the rest of your life!" I shouted taking my hand of her arm

"I can take care of myself" Annabeth scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever" I sighed in defeat "I'll see you later" I said walking over to my car mumbling under my breath.

* * *

"Hey mom" I called as I walked through my front door. I threw my bag on the floor and climbed up the stairs two steps at a time.

I opened the door to my attic bedroom and flopped on the king sized bed.

10 minutes later I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked my phone.

"Percy, when were you going to tell me that you were going to school?" My Dads voice boomed through the phone.

"Shit! Dad I'm so sorry I was going to tell you I just forgot" I apologised quickly.

"Gotcha" My dad laughed

"Oh real mature dad" I said sarcastically but couldn't help the grin which grew across my face.

"So what's up?" I asked

"I have arranged with the Principal that tomorrow you will do a concert in front of your whole school." Great. What am I? A performing monkey?

"Fine" I sighed and switched off my phone.

As I lay back on my bed I thought what Annabeth what would be doing now, probably reading a book I smirked to myself. Annabeth. I don't know why there's just something about her that you can't help but love.

Maybe it's the way a lock of hair always manages to tumble down her perfect face, or that when she smiles the whole world just stops, maybe it be that everytime she doesn't like something she scrunches her cute nose.

I sighed and sat up. The annoying thing is that she thinks that she's the ugliest thing in existence. I rolled over and grabbed my song book and started jotting down lyrics.

* * *

I looked down at my work with a triumphant smile. I walked over to my piano and started playing

**(Just the way you are by Bruno Mars)**

Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yeah, Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yea-eah.

"That was nice Percy" a voice rang from the door way

"Shit! Annabeth how did you get in?" I asked jumping up in surprise

"I walked through the door like any normal person" She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whose it for?" she asked walking over.

"No one" I answered quickly, blushing furiously.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes. "Here" she said chucking something in my direction.

"What's this?" I asked catching the object.

"It's a wig seaweed brain" she said as if talking to a 2yr old

"I know that Wise girl"

"What's it for?"

"Thalia wants Ice cream" She shrugged before heading out the door

What?

**AN: I hope you like it you know the drill**

**Review please**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! Here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 5**

Percy's POV

"ICE CREAM!" Nico screamed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO DRIVE!" Thalia screamed back.

So basically Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover and I are all in the car driving to the ice cream store.

"We here," Thalia said, pulling in outside the store. Nico leaped out the car, running in the store screaming. I put on my wig and sunglasses and started walking into the store. 10 minutes later we all stood at the counter with a handful of ice cream each.

"Hey" I said to the girl at the counter, she looked up and smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi what's your name?" The girl asked with a sweet voice.

"Uh...Percy" I answered feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Oh like the Rockstar," she giggled.

"Yea, can you hurry up please!" Annabeth snapped. The girl glared at her and started checking out the items. What's her problem?

"That will be £56.99 please," the girl said looking up. Grover started getting his money but I reached my hand up to stop him.

"I got it," I said lifting up my credit card and handing it to the girl. She swiped the card in the slot, checking the screen. She looked up with wide eyes.

"OMG! YOU'RE HIM!" she screeched so loud that the store whole street came into the store to see what was wrong."YOU'RE PERCY JACKSON!"She continued everyone turned took look at me, all the girls started to edge closer.

"Um... hi," I said before sprinting into run, a mob of girls screaming after me.

* * *

2hours later I threw open my front door; holding my ripped shirt I stomped into the music room where Thalia, Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Juniper, Grover, Beckondorf, the Stolls and Nico messing about with the instruments.

"Hey," I greeted wandering over to them.

"Woh Perce," Thalia said her and all the girls staring at me.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my chest.

"You're hot," Thalia replied staring at my chest; the other girls nodding in agreement.

"I mean look at you, you have a perfect tan and an eight pack!" She continued, "You can't get any better than that"

"Great my cousin's in love with me!" I said flopping down next to Annabeth on the couch.

"No I'm not, I was just stating a fact" she said walking over to one of my guitars.

"Do you remember when we took lessons together?"She asked running her hands over the strings.

"Wait you played the guitar" Travis Stoll asked from where he stood.

"Yup" Thalia replied popping the P.

"So Percy" Conner said directing his attention to the me "A little Birdie told me that you're doing a concert tomorrow at school" He continued.

"Uh don't remind me" I grunted.

"Don't you want to perform Percy?" Silena said still staring at my chest.

"I'm just tired" I replied, closing my eyes letting my mind wonder.

* * *

"Hey guys" I said into the mike, the crowd erupted into cheers. "we going to sing a few songs I hope you like them"

**(Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._  
_Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!_

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

The whole school erupted into applause.

"Ok here's another one"

**(I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan)**

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited til 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got alot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes__  
__I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight

**(Lonely Day by Phantom Planet)**

_I could tell from the minute I woke up  
It was going to be a lonely lonely  
Lonely lonely day.  
Rise and shine rub the sleep out of my eyes  
And try to tell myself I can't  
Go back to bed  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day._

Even though the su is shining down on me  
I should feel about as happy as can be  
I just got here and I already want to leave  
It's gonna be a lonley lonely lonely lonely day  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day  
It's gonna be a lonley lonley lonely lonely day

Everybody knows that somethings wrong  
But nobody knows what's going on  
We all sing that same old song  
When you want it all to go away  
You're setting it up to be a lonely day

_I could tell from the minute I woke up  
It was gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day  
It was gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day_

Everybody knows that somethings wrong  
But nobody knows what's going on  
We all sing that same old song.  
When you want it all to go away  
You're setting it up to be a lonely day

I can tell from the minute I woke up  
It was gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day  
It was gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day

Everybody knows that somethings wrong  
But nobody what's going on (Repeat 2x's)

Oh oh oh oh  
I just escaped this lonely day

"Thanks Guys" I said into the mike before jumping off the stage

"Wow! That was Amazing!" Nico Said running over to me the others in tow

"You think?" I asked them, they nodded their heads.

"BURGERS ON ME!" Thalia shouted running out the door.

"You were great seaweed brain" Annabeth said touching my arm, I couldn't ignore the shiver that went up my spine when our skin touched.

"You coming?" She asked walking out the door.

"I'll meet you outside" I told her. I shook my head.

God I'm fucked up.

**AN: Tell me what you think and yes I still need songs **

**You know what to do**

**REVIEW! **


	6. REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I am so sorry. But all my stories are going on hiatus please don't kill me i am going through a really tough time here are my reasons:**

**I have school phobia so I am getting counselling for it.**

**Just found out that I'm autistic.**

**My older sister has severe depression and has mood swings and hates the fact that I am getting a lot of attention because of my autism.**

**Thanks for everything. **


End file.
